


I'm Just A Human (Parody Song of "I'm Just Your Problem")

by Salty_Frisk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Revenge, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Frisk/pseuds/Salty_Frisk
Summary: Genocidal Frisk calls out the monsters on how unfairly they treated the poor child, just because they were born a human...
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) & Everyone
Kudos: 9





	I'm Just A Human (Parody Song of "I'm Just Your Problem")

La da da da da,  
I want to end you with my knife,  
La da da da da,  
I want to fill your soul with strive,  
I want to watch as your body fades away,  
I want to…

Sorry I don't treat monsters they're perfect  
Is that what you want me to say?  
Sorry I can't forgive any of them  
Who cares about my feelings anyway?  
Sorry I'm a LOVE filled demon  
I wanted to do things the peaceful way  
But nobody would ever protect me  
And I was tired of being slain

Well... I'm just a human  
I'm just a human  
It's like I was never your friend, was I?  
I'm just a human

Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do  
I shouldn't have to prove anything to all of you  
You say it's a crime that I exist, being born landed me on your blacklists  
But I shouldn't have to be the one that has to give mercy to all of you

So... why do I have to?

Why do I have to...

I'm just a human, I know

I'm just a human...


End file.
